


Ментальные расстройства назвали в нашу честь

by lamonika



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adult Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Alternate Universe, Angst and Drama, Friendship, Gen, Genderbending, Mystery, Next Generation, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: Тимотео сообщает маленькому мальчишке, что он отныне наследник и будущий Одиннадцатый, и Тсуна смеется из своего угла: ты разве не помнишь, дедушка, чем заканчиваются все попытки сделать боссом ребенка?Реборн говорит Тсуне не умирать, но тот не слушается.





	Ментальные расстройства назвали в нашу честь

_Никогда не смей умирать._

***

Тсуна болтает ногами в воздухе, досадливо морщась: вся комната пропахла какими-то дешевыми сигаретами, и запах этот вперемешку с дымом от ароматических палочек вместо расслабленности вызывает только мигрень.

Мальчик перед ними — сущий ребенок: оленьи глаза, вихры русых волос, неуверенные, нервные движения, вздувшаяся от напряжения жилка на шее — он, похоже, едва сдерживается, чтобы не закашляться. Тимотео улыбается своим мыслям касательно планов на ближайшее будущее — за годы Тсуна научился читать это по его лицу.

Даты и имена, оставляемые на надгробных камнях — вглядись в чужие зрачки, пусть глаза расскажут все за человека.

Мальчик перед ними — сущий ребенок; Тсуна помнит, что сам был таким когда-то, и в груди щемит от непонятной тоски, адресованной в никуда.

— Ты будешь Одиннадцатым, — говорит Тимотео мальчику, не переставая улыбаться. Тсуна склоняет голову — вправо, влево, пока мир не начинает кружиться, как карусель; этот мальчик?

Не смеши, Тимотео.

Разве ты не знаешь, чем заканчиваются твои назначения неопытных детей на столь важные посты?

Безымянный мальчик расправляет плечи, словно осознавая сваливающийся на него груз, и впервые за несколько лет Тсунаеши едва сдерживается от желания вырвать чей-нибудь позвоночник.

***

_Смерть — это забвение; у забвения лишь одна функция: заставить чувство потери утихнуть. Забвение похоронит тебя куда надежнее гроба и нескольких футов земли, надежнее крематория и пепла в вазе. А потому — не смей умирать._

***

Безымянного мальчика нарекают Торой. Тсуна смотрит на него из-под ресниц, заглядывает за угол, прижимаясь ноющим лбом к кремовым итальянским обоям, скребет ногтями по замочной скважине в попытке открыть запертую дверь.

Замок едва ли станет для него препятствием. Но что делать с азартом?

Гокудера находит Тсуну прямо там, на полу: он льнет к полоске света под дубовой дверью, рассматривая чужие носы кед, без какого-либо сожаления топчущие дорогущий ковер. Волосы босса, взъерошенные от сквозняка, торчат во все стороны, и Гокудера смеется против своей воли, держась рукой за живот.

— Сколько ему лет, Хаято? — зовет Тсунаеши с пола, и Гокудера, так и не успокоившись, кое-как пожимает плечами.

— Двенадцать, — все же отвечает она, задерживаясь взглядом на пятне, украшающем белую рубашку Тсуны прямо промеж лопаток. — Видел бы тебя сейчас Реборн — шуток бы набралось на пару лет вперед.

— На пару десятков лет, — поправляет Тсуна, улыбаясь скорее этой полоске света, чем измученной Хаято или воспоминаниям о Реборне. — Но его здесь нет.

— Слава Марсу, — мрачно бросает Гокудера, растворяясь где-то среди коридоров, и Тсунаеши смеется ей вслед.

***

_Я не знаю, как повернется судьба, когда наши с тобой пути разойдутся; я не знаю ни одной истории, где все это заканчивалось хорошо. У тебя будет весь мир и немного больше, но все, в чем ты действительно будешь нуждаться, поместится в одной крошечной комнате._

***

Занзас смотрит на Тору волком, и Тсуне хочется поаплодировать этому огню во взгляде красных глаз. Занзас — скопление пульсаров под кожей, покрытой ожогами, и порох, вмешанный в кровь вместе с первым выстрелом из пистолета, слишком большого для детской руки. Занзас не терпит посторонних в доме, где сам — седьмая вода на киселе.

— Тебе не надоело тащить в дом всех бездомных беспородных щенков? — интересуется Занзас у Тимотео, когда Тора вжимается в кресло. Тимотео смотрит в ответ по-отечески строго, и это буквально то единственное, что за последние несколько лет умудряется по-настоящему вывести Занзаса из себя.

Тимотео вздыхает, когда ему в голову летит графин с водой, и Тсуна хохочет так сильно, что сваливается со стола. Это похоже на позабытые беззаботные годы, когда за окном была чудесная Япония, а смертельная опасность приходила в гости от силы пару раз в неделю.

А потом, поднимаясь с пола, Тсунаеши сталкивается взглядами с Торой.

И тогда Тора кричит.

***

_Пистолет._

***

Кея врывается в комнату быстрее, чем Тсуна успевает понять, что произошло. Короткие волосы Хибари, торчащие, как у ежа, топорщатся сильнее обычного, и Савада отстраненно думает, что она, должно быть, вновь ввязалась в драку со скучающей и ослепленной любовью Мукуро.

— Он меня видел, — говорит Тсуна вместо приветствия, и от удивления Кея даже опускает руки с занесенными тонфа.

Видел.

Абсолютно точно видел.

Тимотео бросается к Торе, спрашивая, что произошло, и Кея вдруг злорадно усмехается, прижимая два пальца к виску и глядя на этот цирк — на ее прекрасном, но совершенно равнодушном лице подобная усмешка кажется даже страннее счастливой улыбки, но Тсуна не жалуется.

Зато улыбается Занзас. Счастливо, как самый настоящий сумасшедший. Улыбается и салютует воздуху (Тсуне), выходя из кабинета вслед за растворившейся Хибари.

И Тсуна, честное слово, понятия не имеет, какого черта.

***

_Пара десятков патронов._

***

Тсуна смотрит на Тору из зеркала, и тот, заливаясь слезами, отползает как можно дальше. Тсуна так давно не говорил ни с кем, кроме подруг, что даже не спешит бросаться на мальчишку — улыбается, постукивая кончиками пальцев по зеркалу, шагает из него на темный паркет и оборачивается на секунду.

Мир смазывается — изуродованное отражение, подмигивая отсутствующим глазом, приветливо снимает кусок скальпа с покрытого ожогами лица.

Тора визжит.

У Тсуны даже закладывает уши на минуту, настолько громок этот визг. Такеши, сидящая в углу, изумленно таращится на новоявленного Одиннадцатого и не может сдержать смешка, и Тора шарахается от этого угла, зажимая рот ладонью.

— Добро пожаловать в семью, солнце, — мурлычет Тсуна и распахивает объятия, чувствуя, как пуля, вошедшая промеж лопаток, дробит позвоночник на кусочки мозаики.

Такеши машет Торе оторванной рукой, и тот совершенно беззвучно выпрыгивает в окно.

***

_И я._

***

Риохей смотрит на мальчишку с изумленным весельем, подергивая себя за единственную сохранившуюся прядь серых волос, и вопросительно смотрит на Тсуну. Тот пожимает плечами, сосредоточенно выскабливая из-под лучевой кости остатки земли. Ламбо стоит чуть в стороне, жуя мармелад тем, что осталось от челюсти, и благоразумно молчит. Рога Бовино, пускающие электрические искры по воздуху, как крошечных медуз, ввинчены прямо в девичий череп.

Тсуне спокойно.

— Очаровательный ребенок, — говорит появившаяся из ниоткуда Хаято, садясь на пол и прижимая ладонь к вспоротому животу, и Тсуна утвердительно хмыкает. — Жалко будет, если он умрет так быстро.

— Ты путаешь «жалко, что умрет» с «жалко, что начнет докучать нам здесь», — бормочет Кея, с помощью ослепшей, но не потерявшей сноровки Мукуро выуживая пулю из своего виска. — Скорее ад замерзнет, чем ты пожалеешь ребенка, Осьминожка.

— Тсуна может организовать, — машинально говорит Хаято.

Тора просыпается под общий хохот, звучащий отдаленно, но в то же время поразительно близко. Перед глазами — сгинувшее поколение, чьи портреты, показанные когда-то давно отцом, сейчас сожжены и преданы земле, как и все их вещи, имена и воспоминания. Призраки вокруг — улыбающиеся и совершенно не злые, пусть и изуродованные чем-то немыслимым.

— Добро пожаловать в семью, — повторяет Тсуна и смешливо щурится единственным глазом. — Не умри раньше времени.

Тора забивается под одеяло, но все же нерешительно улыбается в ответ.

***

_Не смей умирать. Даже если я приду за тобой, даже если за тобой придет целая армия, даже если все население планеты решит устранить тебя. Не смей умирать. Никогда не смей. Мир, каким бы отвратительным он ни был, все еще состоит из потрясающих мелочей, и тебе не хватит тысячи вечностей, чтобы узнать о них. Так есть ли смысл расставаться с одной жизнью, если она так коротка?_

***

Занзас видит его впервые за многие годы, и единственным желанием становится навязчиво повторяющееся в голове «придуши его, сожги его, вздерни»; Тсуна подпирает голову рукой, смотря на Занзаса из-за бокала воды, и стекло вслед за ней просачивается сквозь узловатые пальцы.

— Туман хорошо постаралась, — говорит Занзас, давя в себе желание разложить щенка на столе и воткнуть в него пару десятков ножей. — Я почти поверил.

— Если бы нашей задачей было заставить поверить в смерть всего поколения тебя, я бы выбрал для Тумана что-то более подходящее, — горько улыбается Тсуна. — Массовое самоубийство, например. Или нападение лигров-людоедов.

— Мимо, — хмыкает Занзас, садясь и закидывая ноги на стол. — Хорошие ожоги, кстати. Скопировал мои?

— Позаимствовал трафарет, — фыркает Савада.

Занзас закрывает глаза.

— Реборн бы тобой гордился, — говорит он будто бы невзначай, и Тсуна давится воздухом, сжимая скрипнувшую столешницу побелевшими пальцами. Реборн бы гордился. Реборн бы…

Не смей умирать.

— Мы никогда этого не узнаем, — отрезает Тсуна.

Никогда.

***

_А если почувствуешь, что смерть близка, что она дышит тебе в затылок — не сдавайся без боя. Забирай с собой всех, кого сможешь — союзников и врагов, взрослых и детей. Забирай их, забирай их всех, потому что смерть, в сущности — это усредненная цифра на чьем-то экране смартфона; что поменяется от нескольких лишних единиц? Не смей уходить, не поборовшись._

***

У новоявленной иллюзии все те же оленьи глаза, все те же русые волосы, все те же нервные движения. Иллюзия улыбается Тимотео — натянуто, словно не зная, позволено ли ей это. Тимотео ласково треплет иллюзию по плечу, и та на секунду опускает взгляд.

Смерть ожесточает, превращает тебя в чудовище.

Во взгляде — искра, от которой однажды все уже сгорело.

***

_Не смей уходить, не поборовшись, потому что все они будут в ярости; ты наверняка зайдешь слишком далеко — всегда заходишь. Ты абсолютно точно разозлишь кого-нибудь из семьи, кого-нибудь из союзников, и когда это произойдет, никакого другого выхода не останется — только сражаться. У тебя будет всего один шанс._

***

Тора перебирает документы — Хаято, перевязанная бинтами с ног до головы, чтобы органы не вываливались из распоротого живота, указывает на нужные папки. Где-то между листом с отчетом о сгинувшем Десятом поколении (с солнцем в углу документа — заказ выполнен, спасибо Реборну) и веревкой, сплетенной из волос девчонки-врачевательницы Риохей, вера Торы в семью теряется окончательно.

Хаято гладит его по голове — ласково, нежно, как делала когда-то ее мать.

Свернуть мальчишке шею оказывается проще простого.

***

_Пусть у тебя будет преимущество. Пусть хотя бы часть семьи будет на твоей стороне. Пусть остальные приходят в ярость — их это не касается. У тебя должны быть люди, которые останутся с тобой до самого конца. Их. Или вашего._

***

Иллюзия улыбается; эта улыбка — копия улыбки Тсунаеши, мертвого, погребенного на кладбище Тсунаеши, любимого внука Тсунаеши, хорошего наследника Тсунаеши. Иллюзия улыбается, но ведь весь смысл Тумана в том, чтобы обмануть, самому обманувшись, верно?

Как же хорошо бывает обманываться!

У Тимотео дрожат руки, когда он передает Торе кольцо. Кольцо принимает Тору безропотно, словно старого друга, потерянного где-то в битве.

Настоящий Тора воет и стучит ладонями по груди не чувствующего этого Тимотео; крик — абсолютная тишина.

Мужчина рядом с Торой устало поправляет шляпу и кладет руку на мальчишеское плечо.

— Пойдем, — говорит он, и Тора замолкает, смотря заплаканными оленьими глазами в спокойное лицо. — В этом доме слишком много мертвецов.

У мужчины ожог в виде чужих губ на смуглой щеке.

И дыра вместо сердца.

***

_Никогда не смей умирать, потому что смерть — это конец; полное, бессмысленное устранение из реальности детали, вышедшей из строя. Никогда не смей, слышишь меня?_

***

Тсунаеши, скрытый иллюзией мальчишки с оленьими глазами и русыми вихрами волос, смотрит на Реборна с горькой улыбкой. Может, они мертвы. Может, они в одной лодке; мертвецы, в конце концов — просто озлобленные люди, которые стараются обрести покой. Но это его покой — в кресле босса, рядом с Хранителями (Хранительницами, по сути). Мертвым, живым — так ли важно?

Реборн тонко улыбается ему в ответ, и Тора недоуменно переводит взгляд с одного на другого, хватаясь за рукав чужого пиджака.

Так ли, в конце концов, важна смерть, если вы остаетесь рядом даже после того, как убили друг друга?

***

_— Никогда не смей умирать, слышишь, Тсуна?_

_— Только вместе с тобой, Реборн._

***

Может быть, в этом и состоит смысл полного, абсолютного несуществования; может, в этом и состоит смысл смерти.

В том, что на самом деле никакой смерти не существует.


End file.
